User talk:Eatingleg4peanut
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What are your 4 Main Guns? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 17:05, 8 June 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' General Talk So, are you looking for anyone to just play with that isn't a total kid? On XBL, if you want you can add me, darkm0d :) Im currently powerleveling a new char for my wife, as both of our chars are glitched for its like Christmas :/ Yeah I would love to play online with people that didnt annoy me to death. I just have to buy Xbox live (I was on a 1 month trial before) which I have no problem doing. The thing is when I say I dont play online I mean seriosly I'm a noob to online, I dont know how to set up matches or even how to add freinds. I have 2 live accounts Eatingleg4peanut & Eatingleg. I will update once I'm live again. And about power leveling, that is actually what I was going to suggest, Crawmerax Co-op will raise a character quick. Craw stratagies/Xbox live I am on Xbox live. If you want to trade for Pearls. GT Same as my Signature. Here is some of the stuff i have to offer in trade/dupe. I farm Craw the same way, in splitscreen by myself. I have found several Pearls myself. Just took 100 kills to find my first one. Havent found one in a while though. Resorted to trading for them. If you want to farm, Hit me up. 20:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) It is actually very cheap to get on Xbox live. A three month membership is only $25.00 in the US. and If you have a DSL modem, all you need to do is get a cable to hook into the modem. I got a 30 footer to hook my Xbox in my living room up to my Internet in the back of my home, that I just plug in when I want to play Online. The whole thing cost me maybe $50 max. The rest is just the signup, which is done step by step with your Xbox. Think about it anyway. 12:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, i have my Xbox in the front of the house and the internet in the back. I use a really long cable to plug my Xbox in to the Modem only when I want/can play online. You can simlpy buy a 50 or even 100 foot long cable to run from your Xbox to the modem. Or two cables with a connector in between. Or even drill a hole in the floor to run the cable up from the basement to the modem. Just some thoughts. Either way, Xbox live worth the effort if you like playing co-op or really want to trade. 18:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the Pearls If you have two controllers you can start a splitscreen game with a second profile character and drop any items you dont use from one of your main profile characters to give to another main profile character in a different splitscreen game. You can also dupe (make a copy) to give a copy to another character and still have a copy for the character that originaly has it. if you want to know more about duping, just ask. 19:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Duping How to dupe offline. make sure both characters are at least up to skags at the gate mission. start a splitscreen game with two profile characters and two controllers. 1. Stand both characters close to a fast travel post facing each other a little to one side of the post so you can drop items at the feet of the second character. DO NOT move them away from the post after you start the process 2. Drop the items you wish to dupe. Try this with some items you dont want first, to make sure you do not loose anything important. 3. Pick up dropped items with second character ( picker). Make sure you have enough room in the pickers back pack for all items dropped. New character is 12 max. 4. Save the picker by entering the fast travel post and adding a number or letter to the name then exit fast travel post to see a save icon for just the picker. Important that only the picker saves. 5. Dropper hits dashboard button and hit X button to sign out of profile. This will cause the dropper to exit without saving. You dont have to exit all the way to the dashboard. Exiting without saving the dropper will cause the dropper to load the game back up to the last save, the one that had the item dropped, causing both characters to have a copy 6. Sign back into profile. start a splitscreen game again and check to see that both characters have a copy of the duped items. If so, save exit the game. 7. Start up a splitscreen game with the character you wish to give the copied items to and the second profile charater you duped the items on. drop items to the desired character. The second profile character can be used to dupe and transfer items in this manner or uesd to splitscreem Crawmerax to improve the chances of getting Pearls. I use this method when farming Craw. You can give the second profile character coms that help improve your chances of surviving if only a little( support gunner: Roland, Survivor :Hunter, ect. ) 22:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No worries on the response time. Your Redemption is fairly nice for the level. I have one that is 2000 damage with an acid accessory. 21:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) please cat for tips, simply select the link and / or the image. gracias mucho. 00:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) SMG ammo regen Get yourself a Merc Com with ammo regen in the stat field. You will never need to worry about the lack of ammo for ANY SMG and the extra damage does not hurt either. Just a thought. 16:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Farming New Have That is true. I'm playing an old copy now, cause I'm saving up for Portal 2. Once I buy and finish that, I'll probably try and get the entire game + all DLC off Steam. Thanks for the heads up, though! [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']]